The present invention relates to a scoring system for use during contests, and more particularly to a unit point scoring system and scoreboard for use either during a series of competitions or for use during a single contest which is divided into units of play. The invention is particularly adapted for use during athletic events which occur in a series, such as the World Series of baseball, or during athletic games which are divided into units, such as the four quarters of a football game. In addition to team contests the invention is applicable to individual contests, such as a boxing or tennis match.
Contests such as athletic events are frequently played in a series in order to determine an eventual winner. For example in a series of three athletic events, the winner of two games would be declared the winner of the series. Similarly, the winner of three games would be declared the winner of a series of five, or the winner of four games would be declared the winner of a series of seven. Ideally the outcome of such a series is not settled until the last game, thereby maintaining the interest of spectators and contestants alike. All too frequently, however, the two-out-of-three, three-out-of-five, or four-out-of-seven determination of the winner of a series of competitions results in a "short series" in which the winner is determined before all of the allotted games of the series had been played. Where less than the maximum number of games are played in such a series there is not only disappointment on the part of contestants and spectators alike, there is also a complete loss of income and employment which could have resulted had all of the games been played. The premature truncation of a series that is televised also disrupts the programming of the television networks and frequently subjects the television public to unscheduled re-runs in lieu of the mounting excitement which they had anticipated.
The uneven number of games now set in most sports for play-off and championship series also results in inequitable division of home-field advantage to one side or the other, and requires involved considerations of past records of play. Scheduling an even number of such games on a home-and-home basis (all of which would be played), would not only overcome such inequities but also greatly simplify the task of scheduling, ticket selling and distribution, and setting up the broadcast coverage for TV and radio.
Traditional scoring methods also leave something to be desired in single games that can be divided into units. For example, there is something distinctly artificial about bestowing victory on a football team that has performed creditably enough during three quarters but that is exhausted and outscored during the fourth quarter by a competing team that just seems to be hitting its stride. In such a situation, under traditional scoring methods the weaker team might be declared the victor due to points acquired early in the game, when the contestants were fresh, even though it might be clear to contestants and spectators alike that the team with the lower number of total points was nevertheless the superior team. Moreover in games such as football the score might become lopsided early in the event due to a few lucky plays, thereby demoralizing the trailing team and undermining its efforts to compete vigorously during the entire game. If, however, each division or unit of the game were to be played and scored separately to win, lose or tie, there would be greater opportunity for both contestants to be "in the game" for the entire contest.